Devil Mario (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Devil Mario is a major antagonist in'' The Adventures of Mario Sonic'', more specifically serving as the main antagonist of the three-parter "Hate, Part 1", "Hate, Part 2" and "Return". He is essentially Mario, but possessed by Boos. Near the end of "Hate, Part 1", the Boos use their power to liberate Mario and instead make Devil Mario an entity of its own, who became an evil clone of the plumber. Devil Mario's goal was to use his power to kill all lifeforms on the planet and warp their souls into his own domain where they would serve him like slaves and worship him as if he was the God that created existence. His plans were thwarted however by the combined efforts of Mario, Sonic and Bowser, who destroyed him once and for all. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 6-A Name: Devil Mario Origin: The Adventures of Mario and Sonic Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Possessed Human (Hate, Part 1), Evil Clone of Mario (Hate, Part 2 and Return) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Darkness Manipulation, Tentacle Extension, Dark Magic, Teleportation, Possession, Blood Manipulation, Portal Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Light Manipulation, Aura, Soul Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation (can strike enemies with red electric shocks and diffuse torrents of black lightning), Neurocognitive Deficit, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Shockwave Manipulation, Petrification, Invisibility, Intangibility, Attack Reflection, Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Absorption, Beacon Emission, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, BFR, Explosion Creation, Circadian Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Duplication and Coma Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (his aura ravaged the entire planet, creating storms all over the Earth and plunging the entire planet in darkness) Speed: Transonic (his movements can break the sound barrier) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (casually lifted cars and large trucks) Striking Strength: At least Building level (casually leveled a skyscraper in one strike) Durability: At least City Block level (was completely unscathed by a neighborhood-busting explosion) Stamina: Infinite Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: A sword, an axe, a mace and a club Intelligence: Above Average (outsmarted, tricked and manipulate the heroes several times) Weaknesses: His powers have limits. Can be outsmarted himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Magic:' Devil Mario is a master of dark magic. This allows him to use various dark powers to assist him in his quest for total soul control. **'Darkness Manipulation:' Devil Mario can control darkness, allowing him to animate shadows, generate light source-overriding darkness, spread darkness haze and create darkness storms. **'Necromancy:' Devil Mario is able to reanimate and control corpses. This has only been done once, in Hate Part 1. **'Dark Lightning:' Devil Mario can channel and diffuse dark lightning to attack his enemies. He can also strike opponents with red electric shocks. **'Fire Manipulation:' Devil Mario is a potent pyrokinetic, able to set entire areas ablaze with a thought and conjure up flames. **'Dark Tentacles:' Mario can generate tentacles from his torso and shoulders to grap enemies. He can also electrocute enemies ensnared in his tendrils. **'Sanguine Manipulation:' Devil Mario can control blood, able to generate streams of it and poison or manipulate the blood inside of his victims' body, or make it acid. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 6